Seaside Love
by Haruka-no-Kagayaki
Summary: Liburan musim panas baru saja dimulai. Di sebuah kedai kecil bernama "Seaside Love", perjalanan mencari cinta Imayoshi dimulai. Di tengah udara yang panas, hatinya mulai mendidih karena amarah. Kemudian, seseorang seputih salju dan berambut langit pagi bertemu dengannya... Imayoshi xKurokox Kagami -Slight Inchest Imayoshi x Kise


**_Yoroshiku onegashimasu! Aru-chin desu! Saya masih baru disini :D! Mohon banyak kritik dan saran ya para Senpai :D_**

**_Banyak Pihak yang tidak merestui(?) Tepatnya tidak mengerti mengapa Aru-chin suka pairing ini. Contohnya teman Aru-chin dari fandom tetangga, Hetalia yang marah-marah lewat PM (#Balas Dendam*Slapped)_**

**_Ranruru: Thor, Cepetan balik ke fandom Hetalia Thor!ß Sobat yang masih fujoshi in training menurut Aru-chin_**

**_Aru-chin: Aru-chin balik kalo Amu-chii udah mengerti perasaan Aru-chin terhadap pairing Imayoshi x Kurokocchi_**

**_Ranruru: =="#Siap-siap lempar pisaußAmu-chii suka banget deh pakai emo ini._**

**_Hai, pairing kali ini adalah Kuroko dan Imayoshi. Sampai Aru-chin terakhir tau, baru ada 5 FF yang melibatkan pairing tersebut. Entah mengapa Aru-chin dari pertama kali lihat wajah Imayoshi-kun di Kurobasu Aru-chin menyimpulkan bahwa Imayoshi-kun telah melihat Kurokocchi dengan wajah… Begitulah. Jadi, FF Aru-chin di fandom ini adalah ImayoshixKurokoxKagami(slight ImayoshixKise), Selanjutnya, Imayoshi x Kuroko x ... Aru-chin punya gambar Kuroko x Imayoshi lhoo~~ . Ini crack, Aru-chin tau. Tapi Aru-chin sukaaa. Ini adalah Koleksi One Shot Imayoshi x Kurokocchi_**

**_Disclaimer: Aru-chan mauu, sayang nanti bakal dimarain orang satu FF. Duh banyak banget pastinya ya? (*masih nanya lagi)_**

Vanilla Panic

SRASH!

"Satu pesanan dari meja no. 1 _Chocolate macaron with extra strawberry topping_!"

Hari ini Kuroko sedang liburan musim panas. Dan dia sekarang sedang bekerja part-time job di sebuah kedai di pinggir pantai di Hokkaido yang dikelola oleh teman ayah Riko, Mr. Subaru dan Istrinya. Cuaca yang panas tentunya membuat orang ingin menikmati sesuatu yg dingin dan itulah alasan kenapa teriakan pesanan terdengar di segala arah di kedai milik Mr. Subaru, 'Seaside Love'. Tiba-tiba… "Oi! Kuroko!" , terdengar suara teriakan dari luar. Kuroko yang sedang membereskan gelas-gelas kotor menghentikan akivitasnya dan menengok.

.

.

.

"Oh begitu, tak kusangka kamu begitu rajin ya hahaha…", Riko tertwa. Riko dan Kagami adalah Adik-Kakak pelanggan Seaside Love"B-Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak punya pekerjaan selama liburan", jawa Kuroko. "Sama saja, lagian, kamu kok pakai apron imut sih? Aku jadi ingin menjdohanmu dengan seseorang sesgera mungkin. Ya kan, Kagami?", tanya Riko yang merupakan fujoshi akut. Sayangnya Kagami sedang memandangi Kuroko, sehingga tidak mendengarkan. "KAGAMI?", teriak Riko di kuping Kagami. "Waa! Y-Yah, cukup manis", Jawab Kagami gugup. Riko memiringkan kepalannya selama beberapa detik dan kemudian ia berbisik, "Ohohohohoho! Kau harus melanjutkan perasaanmu itu Kagami! Aku mendukungmu!". "Ugh!", protes Kagami. 'Yah, walau itu benar sih', sahut Kagami dalam Hatinya.

.

.

.

**Tokyo, Royale Privat Apartement, Lantai 27-Imayoshi's living room**

Trulililittttttt!

"Mama Momoi? Ya. _Ok, Mom_. Bye"

Tutt tutt tutt tutt tutt...

"Aa~, Mama mau apa lagi sih? Papa Aomine juga sama saja... jalan-jalan terus, aku ditinggal disini dengan..."

"Mayocchi~, Mayocchi~!", teriak adiknya, Kise, sambil berlari menuju Imayoshi dengan Boneka Pisang kesayangannya.

"Ada apa Kise?", tanya Imayoshi lembut sambil mendudukkan Kise dipangkuannya.

"Onii-chan, mamam ama papa kapan pulang?"

"Besok lusa, tadi kakak ditelpon sama mama"

"Kok molorrrrrrr?", tanya Kise sambil mau menangis

"Biasalah, jangan nagis dong. Kakak mau pergi dulu ya", ucap Imayoshi sambil mengecup pipi adiknya dengan lembut.

"Bye-bye Mayocchiiiiiii Onii-chan!", kata Kise sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Imayoshi berjalan ke mobilnya. Sambil memandangi rumahnya dari mobil yang makin menjauh, ia tersenyum miris melihat Kise yg melambaikan tangannya

**Imayoshi Pov**

'_Aku tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Kise sendiri dengan pembantu di rumah. Kise, walaupun jenius, tapi dia baru berumur 14, bagiku, Kise sangat berharga. Dia adalah adikku yang sangat aku sayangi dan bahkan aku mulai...__**TIDAK! Dia adikku. Adikku'**_

**_Imayoshi Pov-End_**

"Tuan Muda?"

Sebuah suara membangunkannya dari lamunannya.

"Tuan Muda, kita sudah sampai di bandara", lapor supirnya sambil membukakan pintu.

Dengan malas, ia keluar dari mobil. Supirnya menurunkan kopor dari bagasi, memberinya sebuah tiket dengan tujuan "Hokkaido", dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat, bertuliskan "Untuk Imayoshi Tersayang, Buka jika sudah sampai". Kemudian, supirnya membungkuk sopan dan pergi.

**_1 jam kemudian..._**

Di dalam taxi berwarna merah Imayoshi dengan wajah cemberut membuka surat itu. Ia kemudian membacanya...

_Dear Imayoshi,_

_Bagaimana kabarmu nak? Well, sepertinya tidak perlu dijawab, toh kita berbicara lewat telefon setiap hari. Nak, Mama dan Papa baru saja memutuskan, kau... harus mencari pacar. Kami pikir, itu bagus daripada kau mengurusi Kise setiap hari saat liburan, kau juga harus bersosialisasi dan mencari cinta sayang. Seperti Mama dan Papa... Mencintai seumur hidup dan sehati. Teman mama, dan Istrinya mengatakan bahwa Laut Hokkaido membawa banyak kisah asmara dan cinta merekapun juga mengizinkan kamu menginap dirumah mereka, jadi, bersenang-senanglah sayang!~_

_ Loving you always,_

_ Mom and Dad_

"SREKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

Imayoshi meremas surat itu dan melemparkannya ke samping, baginya, bersama Kise adalah yang terbaik, waktu terindah dalam hidupnya. Namun, ia tidak ada pilihan ,lain.

"Nah, sekarang, dimana rumah Mr. Subaru dan Istrinya?! Apalagi cinta! Dimana aku bisa menemukan Cinta?!", ia berteriak frustasi.

**_"Di didepanmu"._**

"Eh...?"

* * *

Nunununununununnnn~ Review please~

Saran &Commentnya ditunggu~


End file.
